ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"The British Bruiser" Dan Charles
"The British Bruiser" Dan Charles (Born Daniel Charles July 4, 1983) is an English professional wreslter and former amateur wrestler and army cadet from London. During the army, Dan Charles won the British Army's amateur wrestling championship 3 times and started professional wrestling training when we was 24. He is currently signed to Fusion Championship Wrestling (FCW). Early life Dan Charles was raised by his strict single father James Charles who worked as a miner for several years, his mother left when he was only young and has never had contact with her. Raised in East London, he was never in the safest environment, and with the harsh discipline he received from his father he also gained a lot of aggressive attributes which led to him being a tough child. At the age of 8, Charles got into his first fight; beating a 10 year old boy up outside his school who served him with a suspension. He reacted to his father's aggression by taking it out on kids in his school, usually they were bigger than him which got him excluded over 40 times in only 6 years and when he was 14 was moved to a juvenile detention centre in Surrey, Kent for throwing his Gym teacher through a wooden bench. While he was in Juvy, he had no choice but to work out to release his anger, because the older boys in the centre would have beaten him up every day without warning otherwise. By the time he was 16, he had a strong, muscular frame and hit 195 pounds at a height of 6'1. When he left the centre at the age of 17, he enrolled in the army in a bid to make himself a better man and to make himself proud; the detention centre had done wonders for his character. British Army & Amateur Wrestling (2000-2004) Compared the British Army, Charle's said his father's discipline was like floating on a cloud. The tough, straining schedule of the army made sure Charles stayed on the right track and never strayed, he never drank and always made his curfew and eventually turned into one of their best and hardworking cadets. After 6 months in the army, he decided to learn amateur wrestling for the army and took to it instantly and became a natural performer. In his first tournament he won the British Army National Wrestling Championship and went on to win it for the next few years. After getting his bodyweight up to 210 pounds and reaching a peak height of 6'4, he became unstoppable and in 2004 was approached by an Indy wrestling company who were excited to sign and train Charles to become a professional wrestler. After being told it was an opportunity he couldn't refuse he decided to leave the army and train to become a professional wrestler, but not before developing an amazing devotion and patriotism to his country. Indy Leagues (2004-2009) In 2004 he began training with the Indy federation World Assosiation Wrestling (WAW) and began wrestling in the main events just 7 months after under the name "The British Bruiser". He became big in this federation and eventually started touring the country in various promotions and fighting the top stars, winning a variety of championships including Newcastle Championship Wrestling's (NCW) World Championship 4 times. By the time it was 2008, Dan had one of the biggest names in British Wrestling and in 2009 was approached by an American scout who approached him to sign for Fusion Championship Wrestling, who some argue is the best Wrestling organisation out there. He had to decide if he could leave the country which he loved so dearly, but eventually decided it was for the best and could make him a huge star. Fusion Championship Wrestling (2009-Present) On October 2009, Dan Charles signed a deal with FCW. On November 2 Dan Charles made his debut in an Elimination Match on Genocide. Personal life Despite his upbringing, Dan has a close relationship with his Father, who lives a few minutes away from his home in Long Island, New York. Dan Charles has not got a wife but is currently rumoured to be dating a former manager from his days in the Indy leagues who has recently moved to the states. Charles states that his devotion to his country is stronger than any other emotion he has ever had. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' *''God Save The Queen (Full Nelson Hoist into a side slam) *''Cheerio! ''(Standing figure four leg lock) *'Common Moves''' *Body Slam *Scoop Slam *Running Powerslam *Suplex *Belly to Belly Suplex *German Suplex *Gutwrench Suplex *Shoulder Block *Clothesline *European Uppercut *Back Breaker *Fallaway Slam *Sleeper Hold *Full Nelson Lock *Headlock *Arm Bar *Neck Breaker *Back Drop *DDT *Freight Train *Torture Rack *Shoulder Thrust *Superplex *Russian Leg Sweep *Sharpshooter *Lou Thez Press *Piledriver (Various types) *Back Suplex Championships & Accomplishments *British Army National Wrestling Champion (3X) *Newcastle Championship Wrestling World Champion (4X) *World Association Wrestling Champion (2X) *Extreme Essex Wrestling Hardcore Champion (1X) Category:Wrestlers